Courfeyrac
Courfeyrac, svým celým jménem Jerome Courfeyrac, je jediné dítě pana de Courfeyraca. Courfeyrac je členem, třetím vůdcem a ohniskem revolucionářské skupiny Les Ámis de l'ABC. Jerome dostal jméno po latinském slovu Hieronymus což znamená Boží jméno. Je původním charakterem z knihy Les Misérables '''od '''Victora Huga. Ve fanfiction od Elle se poprvé objevil v povídce Píseň srdce a Báseň duše. Poslední povídka kde vystupoval byla Poprvé a nikdy naposled. Courfeyrac je... *Synem pana de Courfeyraca *Svéjmeným ochráncem a bratrem Gavroche Thenardiéra *Nejlepším přítelem Auréliuse Alexandra Enjolrase a Juliena Combeferra Vzhled Courfeyrac měří 175 centimentrů, má kudrnaté černé vlasy a hnědé-zelené oči. Po většinu času má na sobě bílou košili, hnědo-žlutou či černou vestu, černou či hnědou vázanku, černé kalhoty a černé polobotky. Pokud vyrazí do ulic nebo na schůzku revoluconářské skupiny hodí přes sebe rudé sako na kterém má připnutou revolucionářskou květinu. Klobouky nenosí i když sněží. Povaha Courfeyrac je přátelský, věčně ve veselé náladě, beznadějný optimista. Miluje přítomnost lidí, zejména žen se kterými tak rád flirtuje. Svádí každou sukni kterou potká a aspoň trochu se mu líbí. Díky tomu si často zadělává na potíže, i tak svoje libido nekrotí a neustále vyráží na neustálým potěšením. Když začal studovat vysokou školu začal se starat o Gavroche, kterého se zřekli rodiče. Tím ukázal svou křehkou, milou povahu, díky které lze soudit, že je i rodině založen. Courfeyrac je optimista, svůdník a rodinný typ. Když se ale naštve dokáže být až hrůzně chladný a krutý, ale naštvaný není dlouho. Často zapomíná na potíže a hádky po nějakém čase hodí za hlavu. O nic se nestará dlouho. Život 'Dětství' O jeho dětství se zatím nic neví. 'Dospívání' O jeho dětství se zatím nic neví. 'Dospělost' Když ve svých osmnácti letech nastoupil na vysokou školu, potkal se se studentem práv Auréliusem Alexanderem Enjolrasem a studentem filozofie Julienem Combeferrem. Společně s nimi založil o rok později revolucionářskou skupinu Les Ámis de l'ABC. V této době potkal malého Gavroche, kterého se zřekla rodina a vzal si pod svou ochranu. Pečuje o něj jako o svého bratra, kterého nikdy neměl. Žijí společně v malém bytě ještě s Mariusem, který se k nim přistěhoval. Courfeyrac se se všemi z Les Ámis de l'ABC spřátelil. Nejblíže má k Julienovi a Auréliusovi, potažmo k "dvojčatům" a Grantairovi se kterým chodí na noční výlety do doků. Nemá přítelkyni, neboť si chce nejdříve užít než se usadit. Záleží mu více na přátelích než na sobě. Fanfikce Courfeyrac se poprvé objevil v povídce Píseň srdce a Báseň duše. Naposledy se objevil v povídce Poprvé a nikdy naposled. 'Hlavní role' *Píseň srdce a Báseň duše (vychází) *Žít na moment v barvách trikoláry (vychází) *Insomnia (dokončené) *Poprvé a nikdy naposled (část: Jaké to je milovat; dokončené) 'Vedlejší role' *Krutá pravda (dokončené) Vztahy 'Rodina' Pan de Courfeyrac - Jeromův otec, ''vztah špatný. 'Les Ámis de l'ABC' Aurélius Alexander Enjolras - Vůdce skupiny, vztah kladný. Potkali se v Paříži, když Courfeyrac začal studovat vysokou školu. Julien Combeferre - Filozof, druhý vůdce a mozek skupiny Joly Mounier - Doktor skupiny Lesgle de Meux - Smolař skupiny Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire - Básník a nejmladší člen skupiny Marcel Feuilly - Dělník a sirotek skupiny Erik Bahorel - Průšvihár a spojka skupiny, Marius Pontmercy - Zamilovaný blázen a překladatel skupiny Elle Jakobson - Nejmenovaná členka skupiny 'Ostatní' Gavroche Thanrdiér Éponine Thenardiér Voltaire Thenardiér Zajímavosti *Od svých dvaceti let se stará o Gavroche, kterého se rodina zřekla *Nikdy se nezamiloval. Lásku považuje za povrchní věc. Citace 'Píseň srdce a Báseň duše' (Na Voltaira) : „Táhni od mého bratra, ty zmrde!" (Na Mariuse o Gavrochovi) : „Jsi příliš optimistický Pontmercy. Ale já ho znám. Vždy jsem mu tvrdil, že ho před jeho otcem ochráním. Že už mu nikdy neublíží. A nyní pohlédni pravdě do tváře." (Na Enjolrase, když na něj zvýšil hlas) : „... Nejsem Grantaire, aby jsi se mnou takhle mluvil!" 'Žít na moment v barvách trikoláry' (''Na Mariuse) : „Už si lehni ty Pontmercyho hovínko." (O neopětované lásce) : „Proto je povrchní. Nikomu nezáleží na té druhé polovičce. Je to jen o tom nezůstat sám. To samé i přátelství. Nikomu by nevadilo, kdyby se kolem něj nikdo nemotal, pokud by se dostatečně bavil i bez lidí." (O tom pro co žije) : „Pro co žiju? Pro život přeci. Není nic dokonalejšího než lidský život. Tak krátký a pomíjivý a přesto dokonalý. Je jen na člověku, jak s ním naloží. Jestli bude po celou svou existenci fňukat nad tím jak je život nespravedlivý nebo se ho odhodlá popadnout za koule a užít si jej až do konce." 'Insomnia' (Na Gavroche) : „Máš srdce pravého věřícího. Vždy věř ve šťastné konce a já vždy budu věřit v tebe. Miluju tě Rochi." 'Poprvé a nikdy naposled, část: Jaké to je milovat' (Na Gavroche) : „Víš moc dobře, že ty tvé psí oči na mě neplatí." (Na Gavroche) : „Víš, že my dva nemůžeme být nikdy spolu. Není to... přirozené. Jsi na mě moc mladý." 'Krutá pravda' (Když se válí v posteli společně s Enjolrasem a Combeferrem) : „Ale nechceš za ním jít hned, ne? Komu by se teď chtělo vstávat z postele." Informace *''Jméno:'' Jerome Courfeyrac *''Věk:'' 25 *''Status:'' Svobodný *''Stav: ''Živý *''Profese:'' Třetí vůdce a ohnisko Les Ámis de l'ABC, student vysoké školy *'Představitel:' Francis Martin "Fra" Fee Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Kladné postavy Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Les Ámis de l'ABC